


Kagamori Michiru, the Silver Wolf

by Nach0



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: AU, Boris is a creep, Gen, Michiru is kidnapped, no beta we die like Ogami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nach0/pseuds/Nach0
Summary: What if Michiru transformed first, and ended up being kidnapped? How would she deal with the cult, and Boris being a creep? And what happens, when Nazuna tries to get her out?
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna & Kagemori Michiru, Hiwatashi Nazuna & Ogami Shirou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Switched at Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347538) by [Carrie_Poppins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie_Poppins/pseuds/Carrie_Poppins). 



> So I watched this show like 2 days ago and I'm in love with it. Please let me know what you think!

_”You can’t hide forever Déesse Louve! Come back to us and all will be forgiven!”_

Michiru carefully put on her robe before transforming. She had been on the ship for a week, and apparently they were finally getting close to Anima City. _Maybe there I could escape…_ No. She wouldn’t be able to get far. Boris would find her, just like he always did.   
She was roused out of her thoughts by a knocking on the door, so she shoved her thoughts deep down.  
“Come in!”  
She suppressed a shudder when Boris walked in. She still thought he was creepy, but saying it only made things worse.  
“Déesse Louve, we have arrived. There is something happening on shore, and these people need your radiant light.”  
 _Déesse Louve._ The other thing she hated. Being forced to be _her_ made her bitter. If there really was a silver wolf, then they were pretty crap at their job. Where were they all the times she was punished, huh? She cleared her head and brushed past Boris silently, not trusting herself to speak.

As soon as Michiru saw the tiny beastman on the stake, she wanted to fly straight over and save the bear herself. However, she knew that she had to calm herself down, and wait for the signal. If showing off her ‘true form’ didn’t work, then Michiru would be allowed to go over and save her, as a show of her ‘godly might’ or whatever Boris decided to call it this time.  
“The act of one Beastman hurting another, well, let’s say, worse than what humans do.”  
Michiru snorted in her mind. _Hypocrite._ When Boris gave the ‘blessing,’ Michiru walked out, head down, just as they had done in so many other cities. Transforming into the ‘Silver Wolf’ (she still thought it was more blue than silver) Michiru scanned the crowd, trying to see if anyone was helping the person being burned alive. One pink fox had somehow gotten up there and was untying them. Once Michiru saw people starting to pray, she shifted back into her human form. Making eye contact with the fox from before, Michiru watched as her eyes widened.   
_”Michiru?”_  
The word was barely a whisper, but for Michiru, it was as clear as day.   
_’Nazuna?’_

~~<3~~

When Nazuna was making a plan to rescue Jackie, it had one fatal flaw. There were too many people around for her to fly up, or use her other powers. Nazuna knew that if she transformed in public, she would be a target. As she was looking for a distraction, a boat came up to shore.  
“Well that’s convenient.”

As Nazuna was hosing down Jackie, she looked back over at the ~~cult~~ religious group. Looking at most of the members, she couldn’t make out their faces, all hidden beneath their cloaks. The leader? announcer? something? was wearing a mask, so Nazuna couldn’t make out his face. Finally, she looked to the Silver Wolf. As everyone started praying, Nazuna watched as she shifted back to human form. The locked eyes, and Nazuna felt hers widen.  
 _”Michiru?”_

~~<3~~

Michiru was panicking. To be fair, she was normally panicking about something, but this time she had a good reason.  
 _’Why is Nazuna here? What if Boris takes her too? I need to get a message to her somehow, but if anyone saw me and her together, we’d both be in trouble.’_  
Michiru was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock at her door.  
“Miss Déesse Louve? There is someone in need of your divine wisdom who has come to seek you out. Shall I send them in?”  
Supressing the shudder at hearing Boris’s voice was almost second nature at this point, as was shifting into a wolf form.  
“Send them in!”  
Michiru turned around to put on her robe, hearing the door open behind her. Looking at who was ‘seeking her wisdom,’ Michiru’s eyes widened for a split second, before she carefully schooled her features. She nodded to Boris, who left with some hesitation. Once he left, Michiru sat down on her bed, facing her guest.  
“How may I help you be the best beastman you can be?”  
It was a carefully practiced script, but it didn’t have its usual affect, as Nazuna tilted her head in confusion.  
“Michiru? What are yo-”  
Michiru leapt off the bed to cover Nazuna’s mouth, and extended an ear to listen for anyone outside her door. For as sneaky as Boris thought he was, Michiru had learned to listen for even the smallest noises that indicated he was there. When she heard nothing, she relaxed slightly, lowing her hand from Nazuna’s mouth. Still, she spoke quietly for fear of being overheard.  
“What are you doing here?” She hissed. “It’s way too dangerous, if Boris hears that you knew me _before_ , then we’ll both be in huge trouble!”  
Nazuna looked shocked, but thankfully was always the more sensible of the two, and would always come up with the plans.  
“Well then, _Miss Déesse Louve,_ is there somewhere else we may go so I may consult you in a more private setting?”  
Michiru nodded, and grabbed a piece of paper.  
 _Where are you staying? There should be safe._  
Nazuna read it, then nodded in turn.  
 _I’m living at the Beastman Co-op, we should be alone there._  
Michiru gave a small smile, then motioned for Nazuna to follow her.  
“I shall inform Boris of where we’re going, and I will be able to help you with your troubles there.”  
They swept through the boat, with many ~~cult~~ members praying to her as she passed. She was scared that Nazuna might become a target, or another way to hurt her, but she had to do this. Nazuna deserved an explanation, and it would also keep her away. When they got to Boris, Michiru was scared, but pushed it down for the sake of her friend.  
“Boris, I am leaving to help this young beastman with my guidance. I will return later tonight, and will let you know if anything changes.”  
She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. _’Please don’t ask where, please don’t ask where-‘_  
“Alright, but don’t take too long. We have business later, so make sure you return.”  
The threat was clear to Michiru. _Don’t run away again._  
With a nod, both girls left, slowly making their way back to the co-op. They stopped a few times along the way, as everyone was excited to see their ‘god’ walking amongst them. News travels fast it seems. They finally make it, and manage to sneak past everyone to get to Nazuna’s room. Well, almost everyone. They had just settled down, when Shirou came into the room. Michiru was in human form, but transformed to wolf form on instinct. Shirou raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, while Michiru was tense. Who was this guy to come into Nazuna’s room without knocking? That was the sort of thing Boris did, and Michiru didn’t want Nazuna anywhere near someone like Boris. Without thinking, she instinctually repositioned herself to put Nazuna behind her, trying to protect her. Still, she couldn’t do much more, other than transforming again if he got too creepy.  
“Shirou, what are you doing? You can’t just drop in whenever you know.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes.  
Michiru relaxed slightly. If Nazuna trusted him enough to be snarky, he _probably_ didn’t hurt her.  
“What is she doing here?”  
Nazuna rolled her eyes and jumped down from the bed behind Michiru.  
“Yes, yes, it’s the Silver Wolf, but you can talk to her after. Now go, we’re busy.”  
Shooing him out, Nazuna shut the door and jumped back on the bed.  
“Sorry about that, he’s just protective. Now, mind explaining what the hell is going on?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazuna and Michiru talk, and Michiru reflects on the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! One character gets misgendered in one scene! In the flashback, a non-binary character gets purposely misgendered and deadnamed.

_“Sorry about that, he’s just protective. Now, mind explaining what the hell is going on?”_

When Michiru didn’t respond, only staring with a shocked expression, which prompted Nazuna to continue.  
“Michiru, you get kidnapped, and now you’re some sort of cult leader? Are they forcing you to-“  
 _That_ got a wince out of her. Nazuna gasped and hugged her friend.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll get you out of there. We need to make a plan, so I need you to tell me everything you can about the cult.”  
Every part of Michiru screamed _take the offer!_ but she couldn’t. Knowing she would regret this, Michiru forced herself to speak.  
“I’m not being forced to do this. It is my duty to inspire hope in the people, and help beastmen be the best they can be.”  
The way she speaks is stiff, robotic even, and Michiru hates it. _’At least Nazuna won’t do anything stupid if she thinks I don’t trust her.’_  
“Then I’m coming with you.”  
 _Wait what?_ Michiru look back at Nazuna, who seemed so sure of her decision. Determined to get her to reconsider, Michiru tried again, recruit more members be dammed.  
“You wouldn’t like it there, we have to get up early, spend most of the time traveling, it’s not fun there at all.”  
“Then why are you there?” Nazuna tried. “You say it’s not fun, so leave. I get you think you have a ‘duty,’ but you clearly hate it. Please, just come with me. We can go somewhere else, out of Japan if we have to! We’ll hide, and they’ll never find us!”  
Michiru had started crying, and hugged her knees while she mumbled her answer.  
“He’ll find me. He’ll always find me. I can’t escape. They’ll claim you tried to taint me, and then everyone will hate you, and you’ll end up just like everyone else, _andI’llbeallaloneagainand-_ “  
Michiru didn’t realise that she was rocking until Nazuna stopped her. Michiru’s claws had been digging into her arms, and there was blood trickling down. Placing Michiru’s arms at her side, Nazuna stood up.  
“Stay here, I’m getting someone who can help.”

~~<3~~

Shirou was sitting on the couch, lost in his thoughts. _’Who was this fake Silver Wolf? Why was Nazuna talking to her? And why do I feel like there’s something big I’m missing?’_ He heard the door creak open, and saw Nazuna cautiously step out.  
“Hey Shirou? We need your help.”

As Shirou and Nazuna walked back into the guest room, they saw Michiru sprout wings from her back and get ready to fly out of the now-open window. As the door was pushed open, Michiru’s ears swivelled and her face turned to one of horror and shock. As Nazuna took a step forward, Michiru dove out the window while seemingly oblivious to the cries of wonder from the beastmen down below. Nazuna groaned and sank down onto the bed, glaring at the window like it had personally offended her. Shirou went to close the window, then turned to face Nazuna.  
“I think you should tell me what exactly is going on here.”

~~<3~~

Michiru flew out the window, unshed tears in her eyes. She had just pushed away the _one_ person who could have any inkling of an understanding of what she was going through. _’Still,’_ she reasoned, _’Better pushed away than outcasted or ‘saved’ like the others.’_ Michiru sighed, remembering what had happened to anyone else who tried to help her escape.

_”She’s a vessel of Akuryō! Stop her so we may uncorrupt Déesse Louve!”  
Martin, the young parrot beastman who was helping her escape, looked around nervously.  
“Wh-what do we do now?”  
Michiru took a deep breath and thought about her options.  
“Are there many other bird beastmen around?” At a shake of their head, she decided on her plan. “Ok, if we can hide until we’re outside of the city, we should be able to fly out of here.”  
Martin looked at her with wonder in their eyes.  
“You can fly? That’s so cool!”  
_’Well that’s refreshing,’ _she mused,_ ‘most others ask how.’ __

_As the pair were just lifting into the air, Michiru felt free. She was just about to let out a happy whoop when Martin screamed beside her. She quickly turned to see them start plummeting toward the ground, and managed to catch them just in time. Knowing that she wouldn’t be able to support Martin’s weight for long, Michiru knew she had to land. Sending a glare to the fox beastmen who had shot her companion, (they had the decency to look a little ashamed) she quickly set to work making a makeshift bandage for Martin’s arm. Once she was done, Michiru stood up and glared at Boris.  
“You shot a kid. A **kid!** Martin was onl-“ “That’s not her name!”  
All attention turned to a deer beastman, who was standing next to a parrot.  
_’The asshole parents then,’ _thought Michiru.  
“Her name is Annabelle, and don’t believe any lies she told you while she was possessed by Akuryō!”  
Michiru noticed how Martin flinched at every misgender, and felt a rage boil in her. Before she could tear these parents a new one however, Boris stepped forward, and she shrunk back instinctively, all arguments dying on her tongue.   
“If I may miss, I can take Annabelle with us, and we will save her from the dark path she is taking.”  
Michiru stopped listening, just whispering apologies to Martin for the life that they had just been forced into._

The smell of the sea brought Michiru out of the memory, the salty sent invading her senses as she touched down. She quickly made her way back to her room, trying to avoid Boris as best she could. The memory of Martin also brought back the… punishment that followed. Michiru still saw them around from time to time, but they never ended up being able to fly again. Michiru never sought out the ones who had tried to help her, it rarely turned out well. Shaking her head as if to clear it of her thoughts, she turned the last corner to get to her room.   
_’No Boris yet, almost there… dammit.’_   
Standing outside her door was Boris, who’s eyes locked on to her straight away.  
“You’re back sooner than expected.”  
 _’Then why are you waiting at my door you creep?’_  
“She did not need as much guidance as I thought originally. Still, she is now the best beastman she can be.”  
Boris studied Michiru for a second, then opened the door to her room.  
“In that case, I believe that it is time for your cleansing, to help keep the spirit of Akuryō away. Are you ready?”  
Michiru couldn’t stop the fear that filled her, but she went inside obediently. As was expected of Déesse Louve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is going to be dark. I'm warning you now, before it gets too bad, but have a heads up.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any ideas in the comments, I read them all!


End file.
